The Brogleverse
The Brogleverse is a legendary dimension filled with brogles. Overview The Order of Ӂ has declared it a neutral zone which means no one nation has a right to declare ownership or partial ownership of the realm. If a nation does do this, the Order has a casus belli (war justification) on them for breaking interdimensional law. Even so, many beings come here, usually every [].][.pl[ time, to harvest the brogles from this realm and create delicious meals with them. Brogles from here are a reusable resource, and on most occasions, they seem to continuously grow in the Brogleverse, meaning there's an infinite supply of them. In fact, the selling of brogles was a major factor in the regeneration of Ll'ianis' economy after their defeat in the First Great War. History As the legend goes, the brogleverse existed since the start of the Reality of the Transcendents. Initially, the Great One discovered its existence during the earliest eras of the reality, before the Calamitus Era. However, he didn't do much with the dimension, and he didn't tell anyone. During the Calamitus Era, after the Great One had temporarily perished, Emperor Calamitus was refusing to give anyone food, among other horrible things. This lead to the average beings having to search for edibles, which were usually hard to come by. However, The One Who Does, a rebel sympathizer in Calamitus' government at the time, and later to be a Council of Ӂ member, snuck into an old laboratory of the Great One's and found a document proving the existence of the Brogleverse. Realizing that this dimension could feed the mouths of many of the starving citizens, The One Who Does anonymously sent hidden messages to them, telling them where to find the Brogleverse. Soon, the Brogleverse was flowing with hungry beings. Sadly, it was not to last, as Calamitus discovered what was going on. He sealed off the Brogleverse and made sure his government gave even less food to the people. Luckily, many of the beings had already stored tons of brogles in their homes. Anyone caught with them were arrested, tortured brutally and then killed, but many of them got away with it. As time past, the rationed brogles dissipated and many citizens even forgot that the Brogleverse existed. After Calamitus was overthrown by the soon-to-be Council of Ӂ, the Brogleverse was mostly ignored for a long time. Until, a legendary explorer whose real name was "lulz-time" but oftentimes referred to as "The Owner of the Kindergarten Notebook" rediscovered it. According to most records, he was on a quest to search for what his favourite vegetable was. He had already gone to the Cauliflower Realm, the Parsnip Realm, Greenland, and the Dimension of Yam in the surreal reality. Lulz-time found a peculiar blocked off entrance to a mysterious dimension once. He used soe tools to dig through, and inside he discovered beautiful caverns filled with brogles as far as the eye could see. He understood immediately, that the brogles were his favourite vegetable. He left, taking some with him, and reported his findings to the Order of Ӂ, who sent several expeditions to further explore the Brogleverse. Soon the history of the Brogleverse during the Calamitus Era and prior was revealed by The One Who Does, who congratulated Lulz-time on his findings by making him one of the 39 Great Doctors today.